The Clinical Statistics core provides collaborative services in the areas of biostatistics; programming; computation and data management; and data abstraction and medical records management. The biostatisticians will administer the core and collaborate in study and form design, perform interim analyses and monitoring of ongoing studies and experiments, and collaborate in analyses (including methodological work as needed), manuscript preparation and publication. The programming and computer staff will perform the following tasks: maintain a VAX cluster of computers (one 6310 and two 11/750's) with a 4 gigabyte disk farm and the ability to handle 40 simultaneous users, prepare data entry software and file structures for specific autologous projects, consult on the purchase, operation and problems of investigator PC's used for autologous projects, perform statistical software runs under the direction of the biostatisticians, program reporting software, and maintain current and archival datafiles both online and offline. The data abstraction unit consists of individuals with medical records expertise. These individuals perform the following tasks: 1) abstract selected data points for the autologous patients; 2) register patients on protocols (including randomized studies), and 3) maintain and run a research file room for the use of the autologous investigators. The excellent interactions of the current grant period will continue.